Such apparatuses may have operating and control electronics, an igniter plug, a fan, an electric motor or other components requiring an electrical power supply. Being manually operated and self-contained, they also comprise a power supply battery.
Once the battery has been mounted on the outside of the collection of the other elements of the apparatus, with the disadvantage, in particular, of exposing them to knocks which may damage them, a proposal was made to arrange them in an accommodating housing inside the apparatus, formed, for example, in a leg connected to the central body of the apparatus and running parallel to its operating handle.
As a safety measure, it was then proposed for the battery to be fixed in the apparatus by means of a double-action locking device, it being possible first of all for the battery to be locked mechanically and electrically and then disconnected electrically from the remainder of the apparatus while remaining mechanically connected thereto so as to prevent the operator from letting it fall out through not paying sufficient attention. Document EP 1 205 282 teaches such a device comprising, on the apparatus, a double trigger for actuating two retaining fingers designed to collaborate in succession with a single retaining catch formed on the battery. However, such an arrangement does not set aside the risk of the operator inadvertently actuating the double trigger twice and thus completely releasing the battery from the apparatus.